Everything of Me, All of it to You
by moonlightrurouni
Summary: Everything of me,all of it, to you. It's been so many years since then. So now to you...
1. Souda

**Today was a productive day...**

**Anyways, just so you guys all know this fic is my first Dangan Ronpa fic (splee!) and also happens to be part of the 'Sing for Me' series that I'm writing. It's a multi-fandom, multi-pairing series, with all the stories based on a song. You'll find out which later :)**

**Disclaimer: nope. I wish.**

**Note: Alternately, this fic is called "Boku no Subete, Kimi no e Subete"**

* * *

**My Everything, All of it to You**

_My everything, all of it, to you It's been so many years since then  
So now to you_

* * *

Some people don't believe in love at first sight. But at seven years old, Souda falls, and falls hard the second he lays his eyes on her.

She stands shyly-but confidently-to the side, her eyes scanning the playground, like she's looking for someone approachable to play with. At least, that's what Souda figures. Tinkering with the ring puzzle he had gotten as a present for his birthday, he watches her stand by herself. From the top of the monkey bars, he's got a pretty good angle. She's wearing a light green skirt and pale blue short sleeved shirt. Her light blonde hair is held back with a headband, and is pulled into a neat side pony tail. Almost as if she can tell he's staring at her, she looks up at him, and smiles.

And Souda almost falls off the monkey bars. Almost.

Catching himself, he self-consciously adjusts his glasses, and pulls his beanie over his dark hair that he's now all too aware is insanely disheveled. Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, he blushes as he sees her small grin. Scowling, he sees her grin turn into a giggle, and he can't help but feel extremely smug for some reason.

She starts walking towards him, and he tries to swing down from his perch in the coolest way that he can. But karma hates him, and somehow the back of his overalls get stuck on the bars, and he ends up getting stuck handing upside down from the back of his clothes.

Letting out a yelp of surprise he flails around for a second, before suddenly becoming unstuck, and crashing to the ground. As he's falling he hears a cry of surprise, and he hits the sand a split second after.

Groaning, (and doing his best not to burst into tears) he looks forwards, only to see a pair of small pink shoes in front of him. Embarrassment creeping up into his throat, he looks upwards and sees the pretty girl's shocked expression.

With a cry of something he doesn't understand, she falls onto her knees, and reaches out to help him. Propping himself up on one arm, he accepts her hand and slowly sits up. "Eto…Hi." He says.

As if she's shocked at his casual greeting, her eyes widen, before she gives him the same smile that caused him to almost fall off the monkey bars the first time. "Hi." She says. Souda notices that she has a slight accent.

"My name's Souda. Souda Kazuichi."

"My name's Sonia. Sonia Nevermind."

:-:-:-:-:

"Your highness." He greets her with a low bow and a smirk.

Rolling her light green eyes, she yanks his much loved, (read: flayed and holey) beanie off and sprints off. Yelling in indignation as his hair suddenly flops into his eyes, he stands up and sprints off after her. Running through the park, he dodges all the smaller kids as he follows her to the woods where they normally hang out since they've graduated elementary school.

It's been three years since they first met, but Souda feels like he's known her forever. He knows how much she hates being treated formally just because she's a princess, (when he found out a year after they first met, he nearly had a heart attack. And it took her months to get him to treat her normally) and how much she loves stealing his beanie, just to make him mad.

Naturally, he will occasionally do the former, while letting the latter happen as her revenge.

His sprint slows down to a jog, that slows even more to a walk. Crossing his arms, he sulks as he walks, kicking the fallen leaves. It's her birthday today, and Souda knows what that also means-she's going back to Novoselic in a couple hours. Apparently she had to go back because she was only supposed to be abroad temporarily, and had to finish middle school in her home country. She had told him that she'd probably be coming back for high school, but that seemed like a forever away. Stuffing his hands in his sweater, his fingers brush against his goodbye present he had made for her, and he blushes.

"Wow, some one's slow."

Looking up into the trees, he grins as he sees Sonia perched daintily with her legs crossed on one of the branches. Her fingers tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and Souda is convinced that no one could ever be as pretty as she looks right now. Putting on a scowl, he lifts himself up into the tree as well.

Clambering up beside her, he straightens his sweater with mock formality. "Sorry for taking my sweet time. Can I have my beanie back?" he drawls, leaning against the tree's trunk.

Shaking her head mischievously, she grins shyly, "Nope." Souda opens his mouth in protest, but from inside her jacket, she pulls out a brand new beanie, and pulls over his hair onto his head.

Laughing in disbelief, he runs his hands over it in awe. "Oh man, seriously?! Sonia, you're the best!" He's never wanted to hug someone as much as he wants to hug her right now.

Sonia beams at him happily, her legs swinging lazily in the air. "I knew that you might need a new one, is all. And you know, it's something to remember me by."

Blushing furiously as he remembers his own present, he reaches for it in his sweater. "I-what makes you think I'd forget you, aho." He grumbles as gruffly as possible as he shoves his hand clutching her gift into her face.

Blinking in surprise, Sonia inspects the piece of handmade jewelry with curiosity. "Wow, Souda, this is amazing." She says. Several gears, most of them from watches or wind-up toys that he had happened upon hang from a chord of string. He managed to get them to fit together, and when one gear was turned, the rest would as well.

"Something to remember me by." He mutters, pulling his new beanie farther down.

Suddenly, Sonia leans on his shoulder and tilting her head up to look at him. "Thanks Souda, I love it." She says, giving him _the smile_.

And he almost falls off the branch. Almost.

"N-no problem." He mutters, not moving, just in case something that he does makes her back away.

"Sonia…I like….I'm gonna miss you."

"Mm. I'll miss you too."

:-:-:-:-:

"Yo, Kazuichi. Have you seen the new chick?"

Rolling himself out from under the car he's currently working on, he wipes his greasy hands on a rag, before sticking it into his back pocket. Returning his trusty wrench to the workbench, he straightens his beanie. "Course I saw her Leon, she was with me helping to fix your car." He says sarcastically.

The red head snorts, walking into the auto shop work room from the school side enterance. "Well you are one lucky bastard, because she's in your class and she is _hot_."

Souda leans against the workbench, and gives Leon a toothy grin, his sharpened teeth making his smile more predatory than teasing. "Tell me more."

The baseball prodigy leans against the side of his car, and begins listing off points on his fingers. "Well she's blonde, and when I say blonde, I mean blonde. Goes all the way down to her knees. Light green eyes, she's wearing a dress, and damn, it makes her legs look like they go on forever."

Laughing, Souda snickers, "Hey hey, and here I thought you like Maizono."

Leon snorts, and based on the goofy smile that lights up his face, it's obvious how the red head feels about the idol. "Doesn't mean I can appreciate from afar, right?"

Stretching his sore arms, he gestures for Leon to continue. "Well, tell me more. Hot and blonde? Sounds like my kind of girl." He says casually, quietly reminded of a certain girl from his childhood.

"Not that much to say really. I just saw her today as I was coming in. Apparently she's finishing high school here. Something about her wanting to study here for all three years, but because the middle schools work differently in her country it got all messed up." Leon continues, oblivious to Souda's slowly tensing body, "And get this-apparently she's royalty of her country. Some small one in Europe-hey, where are you going?!" Leon shouts, as Souda suddenly sprints past him into the school.

"No way." Souda says to himself, dodging people left and right as he tries to find the new girl Leon was talking about. "No way, no way."

Bursting into his class room and skidding to a stop, he pants as he tries to regain his breath. Ignoring the bewildered stares, his eyes land on the back section of the room where a blonde girl wearing a green dress with white sleeves is sitting.

"Holy crap, you _are_ hot."

Her eyes widen and Souda's mouth drops open in horror as the rest of his classmate that were already in the room stare at him in shock. There's a tense silence, and Souda is ready to jump out the window because _holy crap he's got to be the biggest idiot ever._ "Excuse me?" She says softly, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Waving his hands frantically in front of him, he tries to fight the embarrassed blush that rises in his face. "No, wait, sorry, that came out wrong. Not that I don't think that you're not hot, but that was probably weird, and oh kami, I'm babbling, Sonia, Kami, what is a vocal filter?" He babbles, and her eyes widen when she hears him call her name.

"How'd you…wait, Souda?" She gasps, recognition dawning on her face.

Smiling sheepishly, he scratches the back of his neck. "Hi." He says like a complete dork, not trusting his voice.

Blinking in surprise she gestures for him to sit down beside her, and he meekly obeys. There's a bewildered and confused look on her face as she silently studies him for a few seconds. "You look…so different."

Biting his lip, he shrugs. Since she had left, he had grown his hair out down to his shoulders, and no longer used his old glasses. When he had first entered high school, he tried dying his black hair a vibrant red, but it somehow ended up being hot pink instead, and it just stuck. That year, he also decided to file his teeth into points. Why? Because he could. He's impulsive like that.

"What about you? How've you been? How's Novoselic? Wanna go out for lunch?" The last bit slips out unintentionally, and Souda once again opens his mouth in horror. "Like, I mean, like-"

And then Sonia bursts out laughing in a way he hasn't heard, and has missed so much. Then she _smiles_ at him.

And he almost falls out of his chair. Almost.

He does some sort of rocking motion, and grins back weakly.

"I'd really like that." She says, patting his arm.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at lunch?"

"We're in the same class silly."

"Ehehehe, yeah, um. I'm going to shut up."

:-:-:-:-:

It's only been a couple years since they graduated high school, and Souda is already a proud owner of his own auto shop. It's small, and he doesn't exactly get a lot of business, but he's happy. Sonia had decided to stay in Japan for a few more years, and study at the University of Tokyo. It happens to only be a half hour walk from his shop, meaning that he gets to see Sonia on an almost daily basis. Making Souda, one very happy person.

"Souda-kun?"

"Yo Souda!"

Hearing the front door of his shop open, Souda grins as he sees the pair that walk in. "Leon! Maizono-chan!" He says, walking around his front desk to high five one of his closest friends, and hug his closest friend's soon to be wife.

Laughing, Maizono kisses his cheek. "Haven't I told you to call me 'Sayaka' enough times for you to get it? How thick is that head of yours." She teases.

Grinning sheepishly, he turns to Leon. "So what brings you two here? Don't tell me that you did something to your car again."

Leon rolls his eyes, and takes a swing at Souda, who dances out of the way. "We were going to ask if you wanted to come with us to eat out with everyone else, but that's okay. You don't have to come, even though we did invite Sonia."

The second that the last words are out of his mouth, Leon smirks smugly to himself as he and his fiancée are shooed out of the shop, and Souda closes up behind them.

"You sure you aren't going to go and change first?" Maizono asks, giving his mildly dirty yellow jumpsuit a once over.

"Nah, it's fine, let's go!" Souda says with a wave of his hand, as he bounds forwards.

When they get to the club, Souda realizes that it was a very bad idea to wear his jumpsuit. He is 95% sure he looks like an idiot. But when he sees her, he doesn't give a damn, and he's all smiles. When she sees him, again-like always-she gives him _the smile_.

And Souda almost trips over a table and falls onto his face. Almost.

Sliding into the seat beside her, he smiles back at her. "Hey Sonia, what's up?"

She shrugs, and waves a hand dismissively, "Alright, same old thing. How's the shop?"

Souda eagerly starts chattering about his daily life, and outwardly he's his typical energetic self. But inwardly, he's worried that their relationship is changing. They were side by side, almost like the way they were back when they were in elementary school, but the things that he knew about her weren't the same as before. It's been years since they first met, they've both changed, but his feelings for her have stayed the same. Sure they've taken a couple of detours, (some of them causing them to be half around the world from each other) but still. He likes her. As in, _likes_ her. Somehow, at some point, she became his everything.

But he's not sure if he's ready to tell her.

For one reason or another, Souda's suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings, and down the table, he notices someone giving them a look that he doesn't like. The stare is coming from a man wearing a dark jacket and a purple scarf wrapped around his neck. To be honest, Souda has no idea how the hell he can survive in that, considering how hot it is inside the club. But he's in his work clothes, so it's not like he can talk. Souda also notices with a jolt, that his eyes are two different colours.

Sonia's eyebrows knit together, as she follows his eye line to see what exactly he is staring at. "Why are you glaring at Gundam-san?" She asks.

Shaking his head, Souda shrugs, "He looked familiar." He says simply. Which isn't a total lie. He does look oddly familiar.

Sonia's face lights up, and she nods. "Mm. Probably because he went to high school with us. He mostly hung out alone though…But he's taking a veterinary course at another university. You should see his pet hamsters, they're the most adorable things you'll ever see." She talks happily.

"Not as adorable as you." Souda says without thinking.

Sonia gives him a weird look before laughing. "Thanks, Souda. But They're pretty tough competition. Oh! And Gundam-san's into the occult too! It's amazing." She sighs, and waves her hand at the man in question. His glare seems to deepen, but he waves stiffly back, before returning his attention to the arm wrestle happening beside him between a man with a prosthetic arm, and a –ahem- well-endowed woman with unruly chestnut hair.

For some reason, Souda doesn't like how Sonia seems to know everything about this 'Gundam-san' as Sonia calls him. But he doesn't say anything.

:-:-:-:-:

**To: Sonia  
From: Souda**

Hey Sonia, what's up? You doing anything tonight?

**To: Souda  
From: Sonia**

Nothing in particular. Why?

**To: Sonia  
From: Souda**

Meet me in the woods behind the park. The one from when we were still in middle school.

**To: Souda  
From: Sonia**

Sure, right now? What's going on Souda?

**To: Sonia  
From: Souda**

Felt like hanging out. It's been months since we've last hung out. I'll be waiting for you. See you soon?

**To: Souda  
From: Sonia**

Alright. I'll see you in a few

Souda doesn't like rehearsing for anything. Mostly because more often than not, he'll say or do something on impulse that immediately makes him forget what he originally planned to do, or just makes him blank out. But this is important, so he has to at least try.

"Souda? Souda, are you here?"

"Sonia-san!" He exclaims, turning to see where he heard her voice, but ends up almost falling out of the tree.

Hearing laughter from below him, he looks down to see her. She's wearing a black coat that looks like it's way too big for her. Her hair is down and in the moonlight shines. Her white boots rise to her knees, revealing her long stockings that stop just before they become level with her skirt. He stares like that moronically for a full minute before she gives him that _god damn amazing smile_.

And Souda actually falls out of the tree. Actually.

Letting out a yelp of surprise he flails around for a second, before suddenly losing his grip completely, and comes crashing to the ground. As he's falling he hears a cry of surprise, and he hits the ground a split second after.

Groaning, (and doing his best not to look any lamer than he already does) he looks forwards, only to see a pair of white boots in front of him. Embarrassment creeping up into his throat, he looks upwards and sees Sonia's shocked expression.

With a cry, she falls onto her knees, and reaches out to help him. Propping himself up on one arm, he rolls onto his back as she sits down beside him hesitantly. "Eto…Hi." He says.

As if she's shocked at his casual greeting, her eyes widen, before she gives him an exasperated smile. "Hi." She says, "Are you okay?"

Grunting, he shrugs, trying his best not to rub at his ribs. "I'll live." He says, giving her a toothy smile.

Sonia lets out a sound that's somewhere between a sigh and laugh as she lays down beside him. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks."

He winces as she punches his shoulder. The two of them stay like that silently for a few minutes, just staring up at the night sky. It really has been ages since they spent time together like this. With his auto shop's business expanding, and her continuing her studies with the goal of becoming a doctor, spending time together had become a luxury they didn't have as much time for.

After a while, Sonia finally asks, "So why did you want to hang out? And why did you fall out of the tree?"

Suddenly, Souda's mouth is dry as sandpaper, and his mind is blank. "It's late, but this is everything. This is everything, all of it to you." He says the first thing that comes to mind, as he sits up.

Sonia's eyebrows furrow, and she sits up as well. "Souda, what-?"

"And the reason why I fell out of the tree is because you're beautiful." He says, cutting her off. Reaching for her hand, and pulling her up along with him as he stands. "You've become more beautiful every single time I see you. And my heart beats faster every time. And I think you're amazing, and kind, and sweet, and funny, and down to earth, and I think you'll make an amazing doctor, and I _know_ one day you'll be an even more amazing queen, and Sonia, please, don't look at me like you're crying, because I never want to see you cry, but if I ever have to I'll do everything in my power to help you feel better because _I love you_." He says in a rush, pulling out the ring he had made from his pocket.

Like the necklace he had made her when they were still kids, it's made of tiny gears he had found over the years. Again they're interlocking, and when the band is turned, the gears spin as well. Seeing her eyes widen in utter shock, she claps her hands over her mouth, and the tears that he though he only imagined spill from her eyes. "I-it's just a gift." He stammers awkwardly, blushing all the way up to his ears. "I mean, it's not like I'm propo-" Souda's mind completely blanks when he sees something glittering on one of the fingers of her left hand.

"I'm really flattered Souda, I really am…" She says softly, her voice hitching, as she offer him _the smile_, but it's weak, and it's twisted, and Souda realizes that that smile isn't actually _the smile_ because _the smile_ can only be shown to one person. And that person isn't him.

When he feels the dampness on his cheeks for the first time, he flinches in surprise, but doesn't move to wipe them away. Sonia lets out a shaky breath, steps forwards and kisses one of the tears away. With a tortured expression on her face, she steps back and slowly starts to back away.

"Gundam…?" he hears a voice that in no way sounds like his own whisper brokenly.

Nodding with a tiny smile on her face, Sonia tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Gundam proposed to me a couple days ago." She admits quietly. Giving him one last small smile, (it's more like a grimace) she runs down the trail and disappears into the night.

Souda doesn't move.

* * *

_ Omoi wo tsutaeta me no mae, nakigao no kimi ga iita  
Mou osoiyo, zutto suki datta no ni  
Kimi no yubi ni wa hikaru mono ga  
boku no koi ga owari wo tsugeta  
afureru kimi to no omoide namida de mae ga mienai  
satte yuku kimi no sugata wo hiki tomeru koto mo dekinai mama  
_

_kougai dakega kienai mama_

* * *

**Song: Boku no Subete, Kimi no e Subete  
Artist: Len Kagamine**

* * *

**This was so much fun to write, but at the same time, kinda made me die inside...**


	2. Gundam

**Oooooh, I'm going to get punched in the face by my best friend. Whee!**

* * *

_She is his everything.  
And __**he**__ is the reason why his feelings ended._

* * *

My Everything, All of it to You

Some people don't believe in love at first sight. But at seven years old, Gundam feels thinks that maybe human company could be better than that of an animal's. That is, if it's her.

She stands to his right, alone, with her eyes wandering the playground. If he had to guess, she was either looking for someone, or maybe just liked to people watch. Part of him hopes for the latter. He returns his attention to the kitten that's sitting in his lap, and is mewling for attention. Gently rocking back and forth on the swing, he gently rubs small circles at the base of its neck. As he's doing this, he looks up at the girl, and ducks his nose into the front of his scarf. She's pretty. For a person. And for Gundam that's saying a lot. Her clothes remind him of the earth and sky on a nice day, and her hair is a shade lighter than that of a golden retriever's coat. He likes it. He notices her turn towards him as he's caring for his kitten, and a gentle smile lights up her face.

And Gundam almost feels like he could like her more than animals. Almost.

He's shocked back into reality by a sudden sharp pain in his fingers. Looking downwards, he realizes that the kitten had noticed that he was no longer the center of Gundam's attention. His natural reaction? Bite on of Gundam's fingers. Giving the kitten an exasperated look, (or as exasperated as a seven year old can look) he reaches into his pants pocket to grab another band-aid to add to the ones already on his fingers.

To his left, he hears a soft giggle. Glancing at the girl from the corner of his eye, she sees that her eyes are twinkling. She has a nice laugh, he thinks. Following her eye line, he sees that the reason for her laughter is a boy wearing glasses and a beanie of dark hair. For some reason, Gundam feels a little jealous. But only a little.

He watches as she walks over to where the other boy is sitting on the monkey bars. The boy with the beanie tries to get down, but somehow gets stuck halfway down, and ends up falling on his face. _This is why he should spend time around cats more_, Gundam thinks, letting the kitten climb onto his shoulders. It rubs its head against his cheek before hopping back down onto his lap. _That way he can learn how to land without looking stupid._

Seeing her help the other boy up without laughing at all makes Gundam feel slightly guilty for what he had previously thought. But that's quickly replaced by an oddly irritated feeling that he can't seem to shake. It's weird though.

He doesn't even know her name…

:-:-:-:-:

"Hello." He greets her without turning around, choosing to stay facing the box that three ducklings are currently calling home.

To his right, he hears the sound of her smoothing down her skirt as she bends to sit down beside him in the infirmary. A light clinking noise tells him that she had brought a plate of light snacks, like she always does. Adjusting his uniform's collar, he pushes the box slightly to the right so that she can have a better look.

It's the autumn sports day today, and her hair is tied up into two high pig tails, with ribbons of her team colours weaved into them. Her shirt is already rumpled and slightly sweaty, probably from the various activities that have already happened during the day. Glancing down at her sneakers, he notes how they are relatively scuffed up and have small pieces of grass stuck in them.

"Hello Gundam-senpai." She says.

It's been three years since he first saw her, but only last year did he actually get to a name to name basis with her. They're in the same class, along with that boy with glasses he sees hanging around her a lot. One day when he was talking to her, (read: listening attentively as she talked) he found out that his name was Souda. Souda Kazuichi.

He think's he'd rather spend time with a Banana Slug, rather than spend time with him. Not that Gundam has anything against Banana Slugs, but you get the point.

Looking down at the plate she had set down on the floor beside him, four pieces of mochi sit on the plate. Two of which are purple. The other two are her favourite colour: a light green. He knows this because light green is the colour light takes when it shines through the leaves of the tree outside her bedroom window back in Novoselic. From what he knows, she doesn't like purple much-she says it reminds her of royalty, and how she isn't allow to mess up, especially when she's older. But after he wrapped her up in his purple scarf on a day her fear was particularly bad, he thinks that maybe she's warming up to the colour.

When he looks at her while she's busy cooing at the ducklings, he can tell that she's worried. It's a week before her birthday, and he knows that she's supposed to be returning to her country soon. He isn't quite sure how to feel.

Taking a mochi off the plate, he chews it thoughtfully. "It tastes very good." He says, monotonously, and Sonia jumps in surprise when she hears his voice. _The smile_ lights up her face a split second after.

And Gundam almost feels like he'd miss her more than he'd miss animals. Almost.

"Mm. Much better than my mother's. I wish she could make food like you." He mumbles, biting into the piece of mochi again.

Sonia makes a move that looks like she wanted to hug him, but pulls back after a second. She knows that he doesn't like making physical contact with people. But considering that she's going to be leaving for an indefinite amount of time, he thinks that, just this once, he'll make an exception. Leaning over he awkwardly wraps an arm around her shoulders. In response, Sonia squeaks in surprise and shies away.

"What are you doing?" She asks, her face turning a bright pink.

Now thoroughly embarrassed, Gundam reaches for the duckling sitting in her lap. "You should return him." He mutters, gently placing the duckling back into the box.

"Oh…" She says softly, and Gundam thinks she looks sad for a split second. But she promptly stands up and walks to the door, her hair swaying teasingly with each step. "Well, my team might be missing me. I'll see you."

Nodding absently, he pretends he doesn't hear the whispered 'Bye' she leaves him. Sighing, he lets one of the ducklings nuzzle his hand. It chirps inquisitively, looking up at him with curious eyes. He frowns into the collar of his uniform.

He doesn't know if she hears his whispered 'bye' in return.

:-:-:-:-:

"S-so what was the problem Tanaka-san?"

Gesturing to the screen, Gundam points out the completely misaligned row of text on his website. It had been several months since new information was posted, and it was about time that he updated the website. However, with school work and a part time job at the local animal shelter, he couldn't remember how to get the text to display properly. "I do not understand why this is not displaying properly Chihiro-san."

The petite programmer pulls Gundam's laptop over to him and pulls up the code. After a couple minutes of scanning the code, and making a couple of edits, Chihiro smiles and passes the laptop back. "Here you go. I managed to fix it, and made some other improvements so that it would run better. I hope you don't mind." Chihiro says shyly.

Shaking his head, Gundam smiles behind his purple scarf. From inside his uniform's coat, his God of Light Hikaru, a crested gecko crawls out and onto his shoulder. Raising his hand so that it's beside Chihiro's cheek, Hikaru runs over his arm and comes to a stop atop his hand. A second passes as Hikaru tilts his head inquisitively, before his tongue comes flicks outward, giving Chihiro a lizardy kiss of thanks.

Giggling, Chihiro wiggles his fingers at him before Hikaru dives back into Gundam's jacket. "You're welcome." He says with a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Oi, Chihiro! There y'are." A loud voice grumbles.

Turning around, the two see Mondo walk into the library, causing several people at adjacent tables to shrink in their seats. His eyes flick from Gundam to Chihiro, and back again, and his eyes narrow a fraction. "I was looking for ya. I've got someone to introduce to you." He says, sitting down on their table, and planting a foot on an unoccupied chair. Waving an arm, the biker gestures for the person to come into the library.

Gundam simply returns his attention back to his website. He isn't really a people type. Animals are much better. He honestly can't quite figure out why Chihiro, (and Mondo by default) hang out with him on occasion. Although he has a sneaking suspicion that part of it is due to one of the Maltase dogs at the shelter. Mondo is quite fond of the dog, and has already built him, and several other dogs houses in his spare time in the school's construction work room.

"Hello, my name is Fujisaki Chihiro, it's a pleasure to meet you." He hears the programmer say, standing up, and smoothing down the front of his skirt.

"The pleasure is all mine," A voice sweeter than any canary song says, and for some reason it sounds extraordinarily familiar. "My name is Sonia Nevermind."

Eyes widening, it takes all of Gundam's will power not to spin around and gape in shock. Instead, he calmly turns around to confirm it with his own eyes. Standing in front of him, the change that can occur in a handful of years smacks him in the face. She grew out her hair and it now reaches the back of her knees. She wears a dress that stops mid-thigh, and Gundam never thought that a mere mortal could ever look as stunning as she does now. But for all the changes in her appearance, when she meets his eyes, _the smile_ is still exactly the same.

And Gundam almost feels like she's more beautiful than any animal. Almost.

Mondo grunts in irritation as Gundam just blinks dumbly at the sight of her. "That quiet bastard is Gundam Tanaka. Don't be insulted if he makes a weird comment, or doesn't say anythin' at all." He says with a bored expression on his face. "So did you want me to show you anywhere else? Ya know where your class is right?"

Smiling sweetly at him, Sonia nods. "Yup, thanks for escorting me around Oowada-san. I really appreciate it."

For one reason or another, Mondo scowls deeply as he blushes. "Whaddya talking about? Not like I offered, you _ordered _me to show you around, damnit." He mutters, Chihiro grinning at his antics.

Grabbing Mondo's wrist, Chihiro pulls the taller boy away, and starts walking towards the library doors. "We'll go ahead, we still need to change for gym. Feel free to ask me for help again if you have any problems with your website." He says as they walk away, Mondo grumbling to himself the whole time.

Being left alone with Sonia, Gundam offers her a seat to his right. Grinning, Sonia sits down, placing her hands on top of the table. "Wow Gundam, I've missed you." She says, her eyes tracing his face. For one reason or another, he feels oddly self-conscious.

A scar from one of his more…hazardous experiences around animals mars the left side of his face, and grey streaks have appeared after he was diagnosed with poliosis two years ago. He now wears a coloured contact in his right eye, and got his ears pierced when he entered high school. He's actually kind of surprised she isn't commenting on it.

"You look…exceptional." He says after a pause, struggling to find the appropriate word. Her expression saddens slightly for a split second, and he curses himself for sounding so awkward. "In the best way possible." He adds hesitantly. Glancing at the clock, he stands and offers her his arm. "Would you indulge me, and allow me to walk you to class?" He asks.

Giggling, she stands up and takes his offered arm. "Of course."

He doesn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

:-:-:-:-:

Several years have passed since they graduated from high school, and Gundam has continued his education at one of most prestigious universities for veterinary sciences in Japan. He's learning a great deal and is getting plenty of experience thanks to the co-op his program offers. Located an hour and a half's drive away from Tokyo, he is also able to remain in touch with Sonia which is quite the bonus.

"Gundam!"

Looking up from his textbook, Gundam groans internally as Nekomaru Nidai and his girlfriend Owari Akane lumber up to him, still sweaty from their daily work out. They've shared several classes since they started at the university, with their fields being related.

Nodding in greeting, Gundam packs up his things. Knowing them, some sort of tiring event is going to ensue, and he's going to be dragged into the thick of it.

Clapping him on the shoulder with much more force than necessary, Nidai steers the silent man towards the university's parking lot. "Yo Gundam! We're going clubbing! Time to celebrate Kuwata and Maizono's 'one month before the wedding'!" He booms loudly, and Gundam resists plugging his ears with wax. Within his coat, the Four Gods of Destruction shift around in discomfort. Trust Nidai and Akane to drag him into everything…

"Ne, Gundam, ain't it about time you get yerself a girl? I swear yer the only one who I've never seen with someone." Akane muses, stretching. Her shirt button pops off, and Gundam turns his eyes skywards and continues walking even though every other man in the vicinity has their eyes glued on the well-endowed woman.

Nidai laughs at her, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her before zipping it up. "Kami, wear proper clothing!" He growls playfully, bopping her nose with his prosthetic hand, now exposed without the jacket sleeves to cover it.

Akane give him a suggestive grin before laughing. Gundam sighs. He is above their mortal antics.

When they get to the club, the first ten minutes are agonizing, trying to find a spot, (and failing miserably) and ending up having to stay sitting beside Akane and Nidai.

However, a few minutes later, he glances to his right and sees Sonia walk in. His night has brightened substantially. Reaching into his coat, he pulls out a tiny bag of sunflower seeds. Calling forth Sun-D, he sends the God of Destruction to her table to present his gift to her. When she sees the God of Destruction, her face lights up, and she scratches the side of his cheek affectionately when presented with her gift. Looking up, she sees him across the room, and time seems to stop when she _smiles_ at him.

And Gundam almost feels like she could make him happier than animals. Almost.

She sends back Sun-D with a blown kiss, and Gundam can't look at her for a full hour because he isn't sure whether or not his face is still completely red. However, when he does look back at her, a sudden rage fills him. Souda Kazuichi is talking to her, staring at her, in all his greasy, disheveled, pink haired glory. And he hates it. Part of him wants to send all four Gods of Destruction and give him the punishment he deserves, but something makes him restrain himself. He resigns himself to simply glaring daggers in his direction.

As if he can feel his gaze, Souda turns towards Gundam, and his eyebrows knit slightly. Sonia notices, and seeing that the two of them are having a staring match, she asks Souda something. The two of them talk for a moment, before she waves at him, and he waves stiffly back. Returning his attention to Nidai and Akane who are arm wrestling, he can't help but smile to himself.

The fact that she can get him to smile with something as simple as a wave makes her mean everything to him.

:-:-:-:-:

**To: Sonia  
From: Gundam**

Good evening Sonia. We're slightly short staffed this evening at the shelter. Would you mind coming in and assisting me for a few hours?

**To: Gundam  
From: Sonia**

Sure! I'd love to help. Did you want me to bring food for us to eat later?

**To: Sonia  
From: Gundam**

It is alright. I've already made provisions.

**To: Gundam  
From: Sonia**

Alright. Just give me a half hour or so. I've just left school.

**To: Sonia  
From: Gundam**

Travel safely.

**To: Gundam  
From: Sonia**

I will.

Gundam has prepared for this. Everything is in place, and his plan is in motion. Let's just hope that it all works out. However, he has all of his animal friends, and the blessings of the Four Gods of Destruction , so he has faith that all will turn out okay. Standing in one of the puppy pens, he bends down and ruffles the fur on the beagle's head.

The bell on the front door rings, and suddenly he's uncharacteristically nervous.

He hears her kicking off her out door boots, and changing into her indoor shoes. "Evening Gundam, how was your day?" She asks, stepping though the door way as she ties her hair up into a pony tail. Clapping her hands together, she looks up expectantly at him. "So, what would you like me to do?"

Gundam gestures towards the pens that line the other side of the room. "Do you mind cleaning the pens up a little. Feel free to play with them if you want, they haven't had a good play session for a while." He asks quietly, his nerves building with every second that passes. Returning his attention to the puppy in pen, a comfortable silence descends on them.

A few minutes after they started working, Gundam pauses and turns to look at her. Crouched down in one of the pens, she's tickling and laughing with a golden retriever puppy that had come to the shelter only a few days ago. Her brow is slightly slick with sweat from her hard work, but her eyes are full of love. Her light green blouse is tucked into her favourite flower patterned skirt, and her bangs are pinned back with a small clip in the shape of Novoselic's national flower. He watches her dumbly for a full minute before she realizes he's watching. And when she does, she looks up and gives him that _utterly beautiful_ _smile_.

And Gundam actually feels like he could love her more than animals. Actually.

He's shocked back into reality by a sudden sharp pain in his fingers. Looking downwards, he realizes that the puppy had noticed that he was no longer the center of Gundam's attention. His natural reaction? Bite one of Gundam's fingers. Giving the puppy an exasperated look, (or as exasperated as an expression that he can give to the adorable ball of fur) he reaches into his pants pocket to grab another band-aid to add to the ones already on his fingers.

To his left, he hears a soft giggle. Glancing at Sonia from the corner of his eye, she sees that her eyes are twinkling. She has a nice laugh, he thinks. Following her eye line, he sees that the reason for her laughter is the antics of a black husky with red streaked fur. For some reason, Gundam feels a little jealous. But only a little.

Deciding that now would be the appropriate time, he nods at the Four Gods of Destruction-all who were hiding in various places in the room-to commence their operation.

Jum-P is first, running up to her and climbing onto her shoulder. She looks at him in surprise, "Hey Jum-P, what's up?" She glances over to Gundam who just shrugs in response. Jum-P crawls back down to the floor, and scurries off to one of the back rooms.

Following uncertainly, Sonia walks into the dark room behind him and turns on the lights. It's just one of the back rooms for playing with the animals in a homier atmosphere. A couch, coffee table and several other items of furniture decorate the room. On the coffee table, Maga-G, Sun-D and Cham-P wait, the first two holding a small box, and the third holding a single rose.

"What's going on?" Sonia wonders aloud.

"My everything. All of it to you." Gundam says from behind her. Whirling around, Sonia's eyes are wide with surprise and a touch of hope, and maybe a tiny hint of fear.

"You've become more beautiful than any creature that walks this earth. And my heart does a thing that I thought only mortal hearts could do-skip a beat." He confesses, walking towards her. Her eyes shine with what he's hoping are tears of happiness. "You're like the starry sky that the glorious creature of the world live under: infinite, enveloping, a treasure," Bending down to pick up the box that Cham-P holds, he opens it and offer the contents inside to her.

"And _I love you_ more than any creature on this earth."

Sonia bursts into tears as she sees the contents of the box. A simple grey wedding band decorated only by the precious stones native to Novoselic shines in the light of the room. Breath hitching, Sonia runs her fingers through her hair, and laughs breathlessly. "Yes." She whispers quietly.

It takes Gundam a full four seconds to try and figure out what the hell he's supposed to do now, when all thought just goes out the window, and he does something he never thought he'd do to another human being.

He picks her up, spins her around and kisses her full on the mouth with happiness he's never known. Laughing against his mouth, Sonia's tears of joy fall against his cheeks as they crash down onto the nearby couch. The two of them just stay there, a tangled mess of arms and legs.

Gundam doesn't move, and he couldn't. Even if he wanted to.

* * *

_She is his everything.  
And __**he**__ is the reason why his feelings ended._

* * *

**So as you've all probably figured out, this is Gundam's perspective of the fic previous. I hope you liked it! I'm literally posting this right after I've finished. So if there were any mistakes, my apologies.**

**-moony**


End file.
